


thigh-high stockings and garter belts

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Drabble, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Bondage, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A bet is lost, and the price is wearing 'sexy' costumes to the Halloween party. Shura appreciates the sight, very much.





	thigh-high stockings and garter belts

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.
> 
> I use Mephisto as Deathmask's real name. :)

_(thigh-high stockings and garter belts)_

Aphrodite is a goddamn shameless tease, in Shura’s highly educated opinion, and sexy Halloween costumes ought to be banned. Then again, if they were, Shura wouldn’t be able to admire those gorgeous, muscled legs in wispy white stockings, the flashes of white silk straps of a garter belt just visible under the hem of his scandalously short white dress. Whoever came up with sexy angel outfits ought to be severely berated, if nothing else.

Then again, he’s not sure if he has it worse, or Mephisto. The other man clearly lost a bet at some point, and if clad in the matching sexy devil outfit. He’d look amazing in it, surprisingly, if he hadn’t been acting so painfully awkward. Shura always manages to forget that Mephisto’s actually short, until something kills his bravado and bluster. His stockings, garters, dress, and the little wings, horn, and tail accessories are shockingly red against pale, albinistic skin, and his eyes look even redder than normal from them. At some point Aphrodite took mercy, because he’s not wearing makeup, and his shoes are flat slippers, as opposed to Aphrodite’s perfect makeup and strappy high heels.

Shura himself is wearing a vampire outfit, but what he lacks in originality, he’s made up for in style, with high-quality fabrics and close-cut, flattering lines, all black with red accents and glimmering embroidery. He even has a couple of the higher end fake fangs cemented to his incisors for the night.

Shura knocks back the last of his drink and strides over to the pair, his waist-length, velvet-lined cape flaring dramatically. He likes the cape. Mephisto has his back to him, but Aphrodite looks appreciative. When Shura gets closer, he realizes that Mephisto is complaining in a jittery manner about his outfit. Ha! Knew it had to have been a bet.

“If you didn’t want to look so delectable, you shouldn’t have made a bet with Aphrodite.” He purrs close to Mephisto’s ear, setting his hands on mostly-bare shoulders. Mephisto nearly jumps out of his skin, it’s great. Luckily, he doesn’t shriek.

“All the gods damn you, Shura, how long have you been there?” He demands softly. Shura smirks, revealing one fang.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teases. Mephisto growls at him. Aphrodite laughs, sweet and twinkling.

“All right, Mephisto, you win. Your punishment has been served.” He says sweetly. Mephisto slumps, relieved. “Come on, we can go back to my place and get you out of those clothes.” Shura immediately offers both arms to them.

“Please, allow me to escort you two. Such lovely beings should not walk alone.” He says, smirk still playing around his lips. Aphrodite slips his hand into the crook of Shura’s elbow, but Mephisto balks.

“I’m not some sort of damsel, asshole.” He growls, before flushing. “Wait, back up, are you including me in this ‘lovely’ category?!” He asks, incredulous. Shura rolls his eyes, catching Mephisto’s hand instead, and they exit the party swiftly.

“You’d look gorgeous in that outfit, if only you didn’t seem so awkward and out of place.” Shura informs him dryly. Aphrodite laughs again.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’m glad someone appreciates my handiwork.” He says warmly. Mephisto blushes darker.

“I’m gonna be glad to get into my own clothes,” he grouses, tugging the skirt a little further down. Aphrodite giggles wickedly.

“Oh darling, whoever said you’d get to wear your own clothes? I’ve got some pretty red ropes with your name on them.” He says deviously. Mephisto swallows audibly.

“But keep the stockings and garter belt, I like those,” Shura says, deep voice even deeper with desire. Mephisto sags a bit against Shura, and he wraps his arm around Mephisto’s waist.

“…okay, I think that sounds good,” he agrees weakly. They all walk a little faster.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
